In recent years, personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as “PC”) have been widely used for a personal purpose or on business. For example, a PC is connected to an external device serving as an information input source or an external device for processing based on a command from the PC. Specifically, the PC receives data from the external devices and uses the information for management, while the processes based on the managed information are performed to the external device. When it is difficult to install a plurality of external devices, a multifunction machine comprising a plurality of units that execute a plurality of functions is connected to the PC.
The PC and the external device transmit and receive a large amount of information therebetween depending upon operations of the external device. The PC manages the large amount of information (for example, see JP-A-2004-32085).
In the PC for managing a large amount of data, there have been suggested techniques of correlating data so as to enhance an efficiency for data processing.
For example, there is known an information management system, which displays a message requesting for inputting instruction of correlating conditions, receives an instruction from a user in response to the display and perform the correlating operation, so as to correlate the data to be written with the relevant data at the time of writing data (for example, see JP-A-2000-315203).
An aspect of the present invention provides an information management system, which can classify and manage data correlated with a process of an external device, an information processing device installed in the information management system, and a program for performing a predetermined operation to the information processing device.